


The Game

by PsiPhi



Series: Crunch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiPhi/pseuds/PsiPhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typing is all you hear in your room, the game is almost done. Once finished you'll spawn in with the other players and have this game be beaten within a day. You log in to CC and message the captain of the other team. </p>
<p>"Ready?..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

“Ready? I finished the coding, the game is done John.” I say to the leader of team B. “I get that you won’t understand this yet but when you spawn we should spawn together.”

“Are you sure I should be the leader?” the redhead responds. I nod then realized he couldn’t see me. 

“Yes, of course, you have leader like qualities. I’ll send you a list of your team members.” I started to type searching for the files. “Here I sent it.”

He remained quiet for a bit. On my team was Alex, Paul, Ricki, Swift and *shudder* Vince. Alex is balanced by Anna, Paul balanced by his twin Keha, Ricki balanced by her twin Raine, Swift balanced by Sato, and Vince balanced by Jayson. 

“It’s cool. I’ll talk to the others in a bit and spawn into the game. I hope you’re ready.” 

“Good.” 

The machine activated like it should’ve when John spawned. I’m ready.

=>Lazer 2pawn

Something was wrong. Instead of spawning where my spawn point was I spawned in the control center of the game. This place was made just in case there was an error. Next to me was someone who wasn’t supposed to spawn here but the best person to spawn here, Alexander Luthor. The boy was still unconscious from spawning in. I opened up the data files for all people. Everyone spawned in but at different spawn points and at odd times. 

Paul spawned in at Volcano city with John but entered earlier. Alex and I spawned at the control center at the same exact time. Ricki and Vince spawned together in the starting arena. Swift and Raine spawned at their flag but are unable to collect it. Anna spawned with Sato underground. Finally, Jayson and Keha spawned in the first boss room, oops. Two unknown people have spawned as well...This isn’t going too well.


End file.
